Taming an Edge Lord
by bucktooth22
Summary: Rey's the new girl and Kylo's the black sheep at school, will their friendship withstand the stigma or will it grow into something more? Reylo StormPilot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Ben was on his way to class when he saw her. The new girl. All those cheesy girl movies where the new girl shows up and is stunning that he totally didn't watch because he was too edgy for that came to mind. Or would if he watched them, which he didn't. She was looking around anxiously and the principle with a hand on her shoulder pointed her in the right direction. Ben kept out of sight, he did not have a hall pass. She walked on in the pointed direction for a while before turning a corner. He nearly bumped into her, she was lying in wait. "Why are you following me?" She asked.

"You looked lost." He replied.

"And what, you wanted to help?" She asked with a laugh.

"No I wanted to watch you struggle." He replied with a smirk.

"What are you? Some kind of sadist?"

"Only a masochist would ask that." He countered.

"That's entirely untrue." She faltered. "Whatever. Do you know where room...305 is?"

"Third floor." He replied.

"Obviously. But the doors don't have numbers over them." She said turning to walk up the stairs.

"So how will you solve this mystery?"

"I could ask someone else." She began ascending the stairs. He followed. "Hot or cold?" She reached the top of the stairs and pointed.

"I believe in you." He smirked. Huffing she began walking to the left until she saw a boy at the water fountain.

"Excuse me, where is room 305?" She asked him. He stood up and looked between the two, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"There." He pointed.

"What a killjoy." Ben huffed and crossed his arms. "Go away Finn." The boy, apparently Finn, scurried off. She turned to Ben and smirked.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He countered, following her to the door she was pointed to. And just like that she was gone. Swallowed by the door to the classroom. A class he was not in. He sighed, his little mouse had gotten away. At lunch he looked for her, but she arrived late. He couldn't wave her over to sit with him because that would be way uncool, not that he cared what others thought of him. He was relieved when she sat at his table anyway.

"What do you have for lunch edge lord?" She asked leaning over to look at his tray.

"Edge lord?" He laughed.

"Would you prefer Peter?" She asked. He furrowed his brow. "Leader of lost boys. Peter pan. Wears green tights." She said taking a fry from his plate. He swatted her hand but she'd already stolen it.

"Does that make you a lost boy or Wendy?" He asked.

"Depends on if you want to marry my child or make me your child." She laughed.

"You could just ask for my name." He slid his tray closer for her to reach and she took another fry, twirling it thoughtfully.

"Something emo probably, like Death Lord with a 3 for the e and a slash through the o." She laughed.

"What if I said I didn't like my real name?" He asked.

"Name yourself." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't name myself something as dumb as D3ath Lørd." He laughed.

"Then you suggest something." She took another fry and looked around the room. "Why do you sit alone?"

"You can sit somewhere else if you want. This is the loner table." He shrugged.

"We can be alone together." She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"That's not the idea." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Well what's your name?"

"You can't steal my name." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'll name you something dumb if you don't tell me." He warned. She debated a moment before sighing.

"Rey."

"Rey...How about I go by Ren." He offered.

"Ren doesn't sound like a first name." She said.

"Are we on a first name basis?" He smirked.

"Well I don't have a last name so I guess we have to be." She shrugged.

"Who doesn't have a last name?" He asked crossing his arms.

"An orphan." She smiled without emotion at him.

"I guess I really am Peter Pan. You're my little lost boy." He smiled at her. "Do you want the rest of these?" He picked up the thing of fries.

"I don't want your pity fries." She huffed.

"Don't think so highly of yourself little mouse, I'm going to throw them away." He stood with his tray. Her eyes went wide and she snatched the fries away. He laughed and dumped the rest of his tray.

"I'm not a mouse." She huffed when he got back.

"The lost boys had animal names. Would you rather be skunk?"

"You could just call me Rey." She grumbled around her mouth full of fries.

"Not if you're going to call me Peter Pan."

"Come up with a name then." She stood and left. Lunch wasn't even over yet, he was amazed by her, not that he intended to tell her that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I saw you talking to the new girl, Leave her alone." Poe growled.

"She can hang out with who she wants to hang out with." Finn said tugging Poe's arm.

"She doesn't know the right sorts yet, so the wrong sort should steer clear." Poe leaned closer to Ben with a glare.

"Hey guys. I didn't realize you were friends." Rey said sidling up next to Ben with a smile.

"I'm not friends with _him_." Poe growled.

"Why not?" She looked up at Ben curiously.

"Ben's not really on good terms with the people at this school." Finn said.

"Ben?" Rey looked confused. Before anything else could be clarified, Ben, or Peter Pan as she knew him, abruptly departed.

"That's Ben for you. Running away." Poe said loud enough for Ben to hear.

"Stop." Finn hissed but Poe shrugged his hand off his arm and also turned to leave. Rey and Finn looked at each other for a moment.

"Hey, I consider you a friend, but if your boyfriend is going to be like that to Ren I'm going to hit him." Rey said in a hard voice.

"Ren?" Finn asked.

"He doesn't like to be called Ben." She said.

"I'm sorry, I only came to this school last year so I'm not clear on the problem myself, but tensions around him seem high. I've just been steering clear."

"Tell Poe, okay?" She said again before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Ben got to school he kept an eye out for Rey and made sure to avoid her, not because Poe told her to, just because he didn't want her caught up in his mess. He made sure to be late to lunch, and when he sat down, he made sure to sit at a table Rey wasn't near. So he was surprised she didn't get the picture that he was avoiding her, and moved to sit with him.

"Heyya." She smiled and stole his bag of chips.

"Didn't your _dad_ tell you to stay away from me?" He sneered.

"Lost boys don't have dads." She smiled at him. He felt bad, she was an orphan, maybe that joke was insensitive. "What, afraid someone will beat you up for being my friend?"

"More afraid someone will beat you up for trying." He looked away from her.

"Stop brooding, I can protect myself." She put her feet up on the table and tossed the now empty bag from his chips back onto his tray. "I've gotten into my fair share of fights, don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you." She smirked. She was trying to get a rise out of him. He hated that it was working too.

"Worried about me? Why's that? I could beat a little pipsqueak mouse like you up any day." He huffed.

"Skin and bones edge lord, I'd be afraid to flick you." She leaned in with a wild grin on her face.

"I'll teach you a thing or two brat." He felt a smile emerge despite his efforts to control it.

"I'd like to see you try. Probably break a leg stepping to me with all the weight from that head of yours."

"I could punt you like a yapping little dog."

"Don't kick dogs!"

"I'd rather kick you."

"Try it."

"Mangy-" He froze. Slowly the two looked up to see Poe with arms crossed and a face full of hate.

"If you lay so much as a finger on her." He snarled.

"I wasn't-" Ben couldn't finish, Poe had him by the front of his shirt, pulling him out of his seat.

"Pick on someone your own size."

"Lay off." Rey said trying to shove her way between them.

"Stay out of this." Poe pushed her aside. A thud, she'd hit the table and fallen down. Ben felt his chest swell, he grabbed Poe's hand and twisted it, moving to lock it into a hold he'd learned somewhere before. He couldn't remember. All he remembered was anger. He had so much. All the times he'd been pushed aside and betrayed and hurt, the sight of Rey hitting the floor, the thud. A hand was on him, he felt his anger ebb out of him. He looked up and saw Rey, eye beginning to swell and turn purple.

"Take me to the nurse." She said pulling him out of his rage. He dropped Poe and put a hand on her back lest she need help walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey sat in the nurse's office while Poe and Ben waited outside. They were silent, but the tension was palpable. She came out and smiled, giving them a thumbs up. She told the nurse they'd take her to the front desk. "Look Poe, you don't have to protect me." She said.

"You don't know him-" Poe began protesting.

"I'll rephrase. Don't protect me." She said in a firm voice. "Ren is my friend, you're just going to have to get over that." She said. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"And you," She turned to Ben with a frown. "Get over yourself." She said.

"What?" He blinked in surprise.

"It's not my first black eye, probably won't be my last. Move on." She said.

"I shouln't've-"

"Hey." She stopped and turned to him, putting a fist on his chest firmly. "Get over it or I'll punch you." She said. She looked at him a moment more before continuing on.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey came to school the next day like it was normal. She sat with Ben, and with a smile said "How about Kylo?"

"What?" He asked blinking in surprise and confusion.

"It means sky. Sounds emo, but it's really just nice."

"Is that what you think I am?" He asked.

"You're a big softie." She beamed and nodded. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Nothing about me is soft." He tried to look dark and brooding. "The darkness is consuming me."

"You're just a melodramatic emo boy, and your hair is soft." She countered putting a hand in his mess of black hair.

"Get off." He huffed, not doing anything to stop her.

"I wonder if it's long enough to braid." She said, and moved to sit behind him. She did two french braids, smiling and telling him he was like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz.

"It's long enough, now take it out." He huffed.

"But it looks cute." She pouted. He wanted to tell her she was cute, probably more cute, but he didn't. "Leave it in. It'll stay out of your eyes like this." She said.

"I like it in my eyes. It makes me look distant and unfriendly." He huffed.

"Ah but your eyes say please come share my snacks." She laughed.

"My eyes say I haven't slept in a week and hate existence." He crossed his arms.

"Then why do I always take your snacks?" She smiled like she won something, what a dork.

"Go to class or something dork." He looked away from her.

"Okay but leave it in." She said before walking off to class.


	6. Chapter 6

He could feel the stares, hear the murmurs, and made it a point to ignore them. He ignored them so hard he could hear them comment on his ignoring their comments. He caught sight of himself in the reflection of the glass of the door and thought he looked silly, but just frowned more deeply to compensate. At lunch he demanded Rey take it out, but it was too late, the curls were set from the braids, and he now had perfectly curled locks. He felt even more foolish so he made her re-braid his hair. "The idea is to make me look less friendly." He hissed.

"But you're friendly to me." She said with confusion in her voice.

"Because you're an idiot and too stupid to leave me alone." He huffed.

"You're like the pied piper." She laughed.

"Leading you to your death? I knew you were a mouse." He nodded.

"You wouldn't lead me to my death, but I'd follow you if you asked me to go into a river with you." She laughed.

"See what I mean? Idiot." He felt his statement was confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo noticed Rey was late to lunch, but that wasn't unusual. He went to the vending machines and heard talking. Curiosity compelled him to peek around the corner, and he saw Rey and some guy talking. Well she had her back to the wall and he had an arm on either side of her head, leaning in close. He was saying something to her.

"Come on, go out with me instead. I'll show you a good time, what a real man is like." He was saying. Kylo didn't wait for her response.

"Rey, come." He said like she was a dog. She waved him off, smirking up at the boy. He was about Kylo's height, which was significantly taller than Rey.

"What would we do on this date then?" She asked.

"A little of this, and a little of that, you know." He smirked and moved his eyebrows. His hand moved to her hip and his head dipped in for a kiss. But Rey's knee was quicker than the moves he was trying to put on her, popping up and landing squarely between his legs. He made a pained noise and stumped backwards.

"Corner me again and I won't be so nice." She said before beaming up at Kylo and rushing over. "Did you need something?"

"Do you want something from the vending machines?" He asked in a hollow voice, his limited sympathy going out to the guy now on the floor. Then he realized he had been hitting on Rey and he retracted his sympathy, smirking and giving Rey $2.

They sat at their table once more, Rey two candy bars richer and Kylo with a smirk. "What did he mean by what he said?" She asked looking at Kylo curiously.

"By what?" Kylo asked.

"I'll show you what a real man's like?" She said in a mock deep voice.

"He was implying that I am not satisfying you sexually and that he would." Kylo said matter of factly. She nodded, mouth full of chocolate.

"But I'm not a Wendy." She said after swallowing.

"No, you're my little mouse." He put a hand on top of her head. "I think you might be too innocent to be _my_ Wendy."

"What like you're some dark corrupting force?" She laughed and poked him in the chest playfully. "Oooh Scary." She teased.

"Do you want me to take that second candy bar?" He warned. She looked aghast and hid it away from him. "Why? Do you want to be my Wendy?"

"You're very attractive, and I think our personalities complement each other, but I could take it or leave it really." She shrugged unconcerned.

"You find me attractive?" He asked with a grin. "Got a little crush?" He ruffled her hair.

"I don't really crush on people, I'm not dying for a relationship." She shrugged unaffected by his teasing.

"So if I found you gross you'd be okay?" He asked. She laughed and shrugged.

"I don't really care. I don't get hung up on stuff like that I guess."

"And if I asked you out right now, what would you say?"

"I'd ask what you'd want to do on our date." She smiled innocently.

"And then knee me if I get it wrong?" Kylo crossed his legs.

"I know your weaknesses edge lord." She offered him a devilish grin.

"How about we just go out to eat and see where it goes." He offered.

"That's usually code for then you try to shove your hand in my pants." She said.

"I was thinking more ice cream or something, but if you'd prefer." He laughed. She smiled.

"Can I french braid your hair so you look cute?" She asked.

"For our date, yes. For school, never again." He chuckled.

"Does that make me Wendy?" She asked.

"You're still to small and innocent, just think of it like Peter dating the smallest and mousiest lost boy." He said.

"I always wanted him to date the fox boy in the movie." She said thoughtfully.

"I could see that." Kylo nodded.

"Does that mean you think I'm cute?" Rey asked.

"Shut up idiot." He huffed.

"OOOOH you have a CRUSH!" She teased. He was more susceptible to embarrassment by this, and she knew it.

"Hush or I won't buy you ice cream afterwards." He huffed.

"After our _date_." She cooed.

"I'll get myself ice cream and you'll have to watch me eat it." He said.

"Are we going to hold hands?" She asked. He sighed.

"If you want to."


End file.
